blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Arcos Storm Hammers
Inception/Before The Fall The Arcos Storm hammers are an elite group of highly advanced and secretive military personal who are pledged to protect Arcos City and the surrounding land from the mutants and other hazards that stalk the blighted nightmare of a landscape which makes up most of former human territory now. The Hammers are a result of the Z.E.U.S (Zenith of Evolving Unit Security) Project where a group of human engineers and genetists were hired by varoius governments to create a new, powerful elite class of super mech-warriors designed to lay waste across planets and spearhead spaceship boarding actions against vessels. The Project began in 2978 and its purpose was to create these warriors who were originally to lead invasion and expansion forces thoughout the galaxy to expand human power and influence by founding colonies on a variety of worlds. Ultimately during the Fall the project was seized and controlled by America and European Empire shortly after the Chinese Republic withdrew their support to continue their own ''Red Star'' project. Volunteers where taken from the special forces of the various governments and experimented on. The first results were failures as candidates violently rejected genetic and mechanical implants, the first attempts to fuse a warrior into his or her exoskeleton were disasterous as the electronic and genetic piloting systems overloaded, frying the candidates nervous system. After four years of frustratingly little progress, a virus was discovered that unlocked the potential of a host's genetic material allowing him or her to alter parts of their body and mass produced combat stimulents and hormones, as well gaining additional senses such as detecting electrical impulses of s target's nervous system, somewhat simular to sharks. This virus was captured and bred and was eventully engineered to sync with a host's brain allowing the virus to become part of the host and therefore controllable. This ultimately solved the problems surrounding the fusing of a warrior into an exoskeleton. Afterwards giant robotic battlesuits and devastating biological and energy weapons were developed for these warriors to use, the virus itself was called the Colossus Strand. The first batch of fully functioning warriors were created 23 years after the project was conceived and were engaged in rigourous training excerises for a standard 30 months, where the recruits got used to their new abilites and suits. These first warriors of whom 155 had volunteered, 97 had survived their implants and proceeded to finish their training. Their first mission against Russian forces (who had started a major war against the USA, who in turn were a massive contributator to the Z.E.U.S Project) was initially successful as hundreads of the Russian troopers were killed or driven off from Mecurary, however during a last act of defiance, the Russians detonated bombs in the mantle of the planet as the battle waged on. This caused a chain reaction that destroyed the planet, only half of the mech-warriors managed to escape alive, now baptised in fire, they returned home and engaged in a new program of engineering and implants. At the height of their glory, shortly before mankind collasped on itself the mech-warriors now called Chimeras numbered 45000 as implantation procedures were advanced and mass production of implants and their insertsion became availble. 'After The Fal'l After mankind finally collasped, the remaining 3600 Chimeras retreated after sustained losses against both mutant and human forces and went underground for a number of years before pledging themselves to Arcos city after it was founded and who was the only place capable of producing the implants, equipment and weaponry of the Chimeras. Thus the Storm Hammers were born and the technicians and engineers continued to ply their craft, forging new Chimeras. Currently Arcos can still produce the hi-tech gear and implants for the Chimeras, this and their losses have kept their numbers stable between 3800-4000 members. In return the Storm Hammers destroy any threats to Arcos and patrol the surrounding land, protecting what few hardy villages, traders, travelers and hunter communes that brave the wastes to etch out a living. The Storm Hammers are instrumental to Arcos' survival by protecting its trade routes and preventing its economy from being destroyed by the predations of monsters such as Anomoserpentus and Degoradons as well as the many lesser creatures that besiege the few remaining human communities. The Hammers charge out, cannons blazing to incinerate and pound any threat to ash, may it be mutant, alien or otherwise, it is thanks to these brave warriors efforts and others that mankind persists in these grim and fruitless times. To bette aid their duty and the cause of humanity, the Arcos Storm Hammers and their engineers have kept on researching and developing their technology and as a result a great variety of Hydrus Suit patterns and weaponry exist to be used at a moments notice to purge the Arcosian territories clean from danger and to preserve the last great haven and bastion of humanity. Even now, the Arcos Storm Hammers still kill an aliens they come across due to mankind's fears and paranoia (even though the aliens are really trying to help humans rebuild). 'Implantation Process' Step 1: The candidate is implanted with genetic implants that produce combat hormones in large quanitities and increase adrenelin production and change the composition of their blood so it transports oxygen and nutrients around their body with a massively increased efficency and improves its clotting properties. This increases the candidates regenerating abilities and allows them to survive the fusion process that permanently fuses the candidates into their exoskeletons. Step 2: The candidate is implanted with the Colossous Virus and receives mechanical units which increase synapse activity which allows the candidate to interface with the nerve circuitary of the exoskeleton and control it like the extentsion of his or her body that it is. Mechanical muscles are also implanted to increase the candidate's strength and agility, allowing them to move in their exoskeleton with ease. Step 3: The candidate is fused into their exoskeleton which is comprised of a titanium and carbon alloy weave bodysuit with incorperated neural circuitary and kevlar armour plates. The skelton totally covers the candidate's body, only leaving their head and face open to the surrounding environment. The armour is studded with connectio ports which are used to bind the candidate into their robotic suit. The candidate receives further implants which increase their senses and allow them to detect electrical impulses and switch to heat vision. Step 4: The candidate is now ready to be binded to their robotic suit known as a Hydrus. The Hydrus Suit is 4 metres tall and 1.7 metres wide at the shoulders, composed of highly advanced neuro circuits and mechanical muscles, the Suit can be piloted with precision and ease. It is armoured in thick, stream-lined plates of steel, strengthened with kevlar and titanium fibres, all this is overlaid in light, but strong anti-ballistics plastic which is resilient to explosives and energy weapons. The suit has five hardpoints (shoulders, back, and forearms) where a wide range of equipment and weaponry can be placed, allowing Suits to be fine-tuned for any situation. These attachments range from advanced sensory equipment like radars and electro-magnetic sensors to weaponry such as machine guns, missile launchers, light energy weapons, biological weapons and defensive turrents as well things like additional armour plating, and stealth generators. Tendrils of the candiate's biological matter spread though the connection ports in their exoskeleton and thoughout the Hydrus, linking the candidate to numerous, neural circuits, memory banks, sensors, mechanics and weaponry and devices as well as the hard points, effectively enmeshing the candidate into the all enclosing Suit and combining them temporarily into a single cyborg mech. 'Weaponry' 'Hydrus Suits' Many patterns of the Hydrus Suit have been developed to combat the threats facing Arcos and humanity, the heavily sensor and weapon laden hi-tech armour of the Storm Hammer Chimeras are the signature military weapon of Arcos against all threats. Hydrus Colossus The original Hydrus design this venerable suit is still in service today and is the most suit on the battlefield. A medium suit with thick armour, a wide array of advanced sensory systems, equipment and weaponry, this large bipedal, 4 metre tall machine is the mainstead of the Storm Hammers. Able to withstand great damage this durable pattern resembles a heavily armoured stylised man, equipped with a wide range of hard point mounted weaponry and equipment, these machines are suitable to any situation, being highly diverse and adaptable. They are typically equipped with mini guns, bio-molators, plasma lances or the dreaded maximo missile carbine. The most common weapon these suits use however is the GX-M72 war rifle Hydrus Belathon A lighter armoured pattern of the Colossus, this newer suit is equipped with an chain-ripper and other close quarters weapons as a bio-molator, hydra scatter gun, and a chest mounted shredder carbine. Also equipped with advanced radar, navigation and jetpack systems along with specialised mechanics, these are the air-bourne shock and awe assault troopers of the Storm Hammers. They engage any threat at high speed, attacking from above and from the flank raking their target with fire and tearing them apart with their chain-rippers. Hydrus Medusus The smallest Hydrus suit standing at only 2.4 metres tall and 1 metre wide, this is the stealth and sabotage unit of the Storm Hammers. Equipped with the most advanced stealth generator and sensory systems, this suit is almost undetectable to anyform of survalence, with the exception of the most advanced Mok'aurazun sensors. This and its lighter form silent weaponry make it perfect for all kinds of stealth orientated objectives. Equipped with a shock spike, toxetas launcher and mine dispensor means it has relatively high firepower for its size and noise. Hydrus Cyclops The largest Hydrus suit standing at 6.8 metres tall and 3 metres wide, this is the heavy artillery, fortress-like suit of the Storm Hammers. Weighing in at a massive 63.5 tonnes, this incredible suit is only deployed where the fighting is the most heavy and dangerous. Deploying missile batteries, plasma mortars and laser lances, this suit is the heavy siege unit of the Storm Hammers and is used level fortications and bombard large clusters of enemy forces. Though this suit isn't as lethal in close quarters combat as the other patterns but is far from defenseless as this type of suit has bio-molators built-in to its arms, making it a capable close quarters combatant in the highly unlikely event it is forced to close with its targets. Hydrus Hecate A unique suit designed specifically for specialised Spiritual Will casters, equipped with the standard armour plating of the colossus and the chain-ripper of the Belathon this suit is also equipped with a series of will tranistors. This makes for the ultimate line of protection and weaponry for the psionic members of the Storm Hammers. This is the support unit of the Storm Hammers as the pilot can summon powerful psionic attacks and abilities to decimate enemies whilst empowering fellow Chimeras. This model also contains canisters of nano bots which repair most damages inflicted on Hydrus Suits whilst out in the field, away from the nearest repairs bay. Hydrus Cancoras The latest suit, the Cancoras is 2.6 metres tall and 1.3 metres wide was designed specially for tunnel warfare to counter the Tunnel Dweller threat. This stocky suit has advanced electo-magnetic sensor systems and thick armour to detect and survive the hazards of underground warfare, including earthquakes and lava flows as well as shrugging the claws of the vile creatures that nest in the tunnels. The suit packs a shredder canon and an arc field to drive off the Tunnel Dwellers as well as a borgus drill. 'Guns' *Mini Gun- electrical powered, 6-barreled machine gun, capable of fire rates upto 1200 RPM, uses 120mm rounds. *Bio-molator- flamethrower-like weapon, which fires clouds of highly corrosive acidic neurotoxins, uses bio-toxin implants to produce fuel. *Laser Lance- a powerful long ranged anti-armour weapon which fires pulses of laser fire which expand over the surface of the target. *Plasma Lance- a medium-range assualt cannon which fires stream-lined bolts of magnetised plasma, automatically with fire rates up to 300 RPM. *Maximo Missile Carbine- a medium-range assualt cannon which fires small fragmentation rockets with fire rates up to 55 RPM. *Hydra Scatter Gun- a small shotgun-like canon which fires waves of bio-crystal which spread out like a net and release powerful electric shocks when it hits a target. *Shredder Carbine- a light carbine which fires saw blades made of large bio-crystals which secrete highly corrosive acid along their sharp edges. *Toxtas Launcher- a medium-range canon which fires large spears to take targets out at range quickly and silently. *Missile Battery- a large artillery piece which fires massive fragmentation and high-explosive missiles to level fortications and troop formations. *Plasma Mortar- a large mortar which fires arcing plasma bolts which expand massively on contact, used to bombard and suppress enemy troops and vehicles. *BX-L18- 80 calibre sniper rifle which fires gas-propelled rounds at high speeds and they fragment within the target and release massive doses of clotting agent which causes huge volumes of blood within the target's tissues and organs to dry up. This makes it clean, instant kill against human targets (even if they are within a tank) and will quickly take down horrors with a single shot. Used by Colossus and Medusus Suits alike. *GX-M72 War Rifle- a powerful rifle that fires 6.3mm rounds using anti-grav technlogy, significantly reducing recoil and increasing accuracy. The weapon can fire up to speeds of 340 RPM and the rounds are covered in jagged spikes that spring up from the round when it penetrates the target, ripping the its insides out when the round leaves though an exit wound. 'Melee Weapons' *Shock Spike- a large spike which releases a localised EMP and powerful electric jolt though the enemy on contact, quietly fusing both circuitry and nerves alike. *Chain-Ripper- a large sword-like glaive which has diamond-edged teeth along its edges, somewhat similar to chainsaws, used by the Hydrus Belathon. *Arc Field- a strange device that charges using heat and friction to gather energy from the surroundings, when the weapon is fully charged it release a 9 foot wide field of electricity which resembles a series of mini lighting strikes. *Borgus Drill- a heavy duty drill with numerous bits that is used primarily by the Cancoras to tunnel though rubble, however it also doubles up as an utterly lethal melee weapon in close quarters combat in the confines of underground against the tunnel dwellers. 'Hard Point Equipment' *Will Transistors- mysterious electrical devices that stimulate the synapses in the pilot's brain, greatly enchancing his or hers psionic powers. *Heavy Armour- thick plates of steel coated in pure carbon and kevlar added to hard points on Hydrus Suits as additional armour. *Missile Pod- a small missile launcher that fires small heat-seaking missiles good for killing flying or small targets. Typically placed on the right shoulder of a Colossus. *Nano Orbs- canisters that contain small nanobots, originally designed for scavenging, they can also double up as a useful weapon or distraction, release acid when destroyed. *Analysiser- a device which is used to extract genetic samples from mutants to devise a neurotoxin that will kill a target in minutes, whilst incapicitating it, produces the toxins quickly. *Enhancer- advanced sensory device which further increases a suits radar and visual systems. *Neurox- small electro-chemical injector which enhances a suits response times by improving the sync link with its pilot. *X3BV Forge- small forge-like device that creates grenades while in the field using scavenged metals and biological matter. *Spartha- small handcanon which fires uranium rounds which are filled with magnetically sealed plasma, which is released inside a target. The weapon also has a wave dampener, this makes the weapon perfect for quick, quiet kills at relatively close ranges. Maybe built on the forearm of any hydrus suit. *Mine Dispenser- a dispenser attached to a Hydrus Medusus which plants various mines on the floor for ambushes, the mines use concentrated radiation bursts, calibrated to destroy either armour or troops and mutants. Tactics The Arcos Storm Hammers typically advance on a target in a spread out skirmish formation, while laying down fire as long as it is feasible, often encircling the target and destroying it utterly with well placed shots. However more specilised suits will engaged from above, the flanks, behind or whatever direction the nature of their design will capitalise on, with more melee focused Chimeras getting in close and personal under supporting fire to deliver precise death blows from matter close quarter combat weapons they are using. Explosives are often use to create temporar cover in the form of blats and clouds of bebris to throw their foes' aim and disorientate them. Whenever they can the Storm Hammers will destroy a target from range, using the least ammount of precious munitions as possible for maximum efficiency and to prepare for the next battle. They fight in an extremely surgical and logical manner using specific amounts of ammo at specific timing and locations, striking at the foe's weak points be it a lone mutant or a formation of enemy soldiers. The whole style of warfare used by the Storm Hammers is rather guerilla-like and relies on suppressing the enemy and restricting their movement whilst hammering them with precise attacks, be they sniper shots, a thrust from a chain-ripper, a hail of fire from an aerial weapon or a fired missile. This manner of cold, calculating logic is almost certainly the result of the numerous mechanical implants and the link with a suit that all recruits and seasoned pilots alike receive. Doctrine Creeds 1. Analysis the target to uncover his weak points. 2. Plan best approach. 3. Ranged combat takes priority over close quarter combat, if viable. 4. Strike with precision, exploit his faults and dominate the battlefield. 5. Burn him to ash after retrieving any useful intel or resources from his corpse. 6. Kill mutant freaks with discrimination, target the biggest threats first, but take the subtle ones into account. 7. Move with speed, strike like a snake, quickly and with cold, unrelenting precision against lesser foes. 8. Target armoured threats above all others, disabling them quickly before your suit sustains major damage. 9. Be efficient, don't waste time or munitions, always plan for the next war. 10. We are deadlist when flesh and steel are united in a perfect synchronisation of force. Organisation The Arcos Storm Hammers are divided into platoons of 50 Chimeras which are led by a Mech-Captain. The platoons are built up of squads of 4 Chimeras, each headed by a Liutentant. In large operatations such as extended forays into hostile territory or large-scale battles, particully against well equipped rival-cities, upto three platoons are banded together into a legion, commanded by a Spartan. Spartans are Mech-Captains who have been given overall command of the platoons making up the legion on a temporary basis. On patrols squads are given individual routes and meet back up at Arcos City and report to command over the communications network every ten minutes, before heading back. Individual Chimeras are also attached to certain squads of other military branchs for black ops, these are usually temporary, but there are some exceptions to this such as Iron Talon Team, which always has a Chimera attached to it, due to the team's specialised skills. In a major crisis several legions will be bound together to form a millenum, which is led by an Argonaut, a Spartan who has been given temporary overall command of the millenum. It is only within legions and millenums that Hydrus Cyclops are deployed, due to the nature of the precious ordanence they use. The back bone of each platoon will be made up of Colossai and Belathon Suits and will also feature a Medusas squad and several Hecate Suits. This is so that the platoon as a whole can deal with any situation they will reasonably be faced with. The Hydrus Cancorai Suits are divided into their platoons of twenty Chimeras consisting of three man squads due to the highly specialised capabilities of their equipment as they fight underground. Cancoras Spiritual Mages will don a customised Cancoras Suit which will have been outfitted with will transistors. Notable Members *Markus Ausharla- the current Mech-General of the Storm Hammers, their commander-in-chief. *Argus- a young enthusiastic Chimera attached to Iron Talon Team, rival with Jordan Park. Category:Human Military Category:Groups Category:All Content Category:U.S.A. Category:European Empire